(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic teller machine capable of processing of borrowing from cashing service dealer and financial transaction processing using a cash card and a banking system, and further relates to their financial transaction method and a recording medium recording a financial transaction program for executing the method readable by computer.
(2) Description of Related Art
Recently, credit cards issued by cashing service dealers such as credit companies have been widely used. For example, there are increasing such cards that are permitted, using an ATM (Automated Teller Machine) of a financial institution such as a bank, to carry out cashing transaction between a user and a cashing service dealer and financial transaction (for example, money reception, transfer of money) between the user and the financial institution using the above-mentioned credit card.
For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a technique in which, using a compound type card having both functions as a credit card and a cash card, which is issued by a financial institution, withdrawal from a bank account is carried out using an ATM of a credit card company.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-15139.
However, in conventional ATMs having the cashing function as described above, the cashing transaction carried out between a user and a cashing service dealer and the financial transaction (for example, money reception, transfer of money) carried out between the user and a financial institution to which the ATM belongs are processed independently from each other.
Accordingly, using such conventional ATM, for example, when transferring money borrowed using a cashing to a particular bank account, the user has to carry out the cashing from the cashing service dealer using the credit card once, and receive the cash from the cash take-out port of the ATM first. And then, the user has to carry out the transfer processing using the cash. Accordingly, there resides such problem that the processing is too complicated for the users.
Further, the cash borrowed using the cashing is always taken out (discharged) once from the ATM. Accordingly, within the ATM, the cash is transferred (moved) frequently increasing the ratio of machine failures.